Can I Hold You In My Arms a Little Longer?
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Seth comes to terms with his feelings for the man that has shared his bed on and off for these last few years. Pairing ; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. Based on Dean's WWE departure. Emotional longing and Desperate sex. Hidden Feelings.


_**Can I Hold You In My Arms a Little Longer?**_

_Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

_Summary - Dean's been Seth's one constant in these last 7 years. His companion in more intimate ways than two friends are suppose to be. Now Seth's desperately memorizing each and every detail about Dean's body, only to realize his heart's aching for more than just a touch. He's in love with his best friend, but time is running away and he's probably a little too late._

_A/N - The theme is the same as the other fic I just posted with these two based on Dean's departure. Just a different version._

_Porn with Feelings. Friends with Benefits. Hidden Feelings. Seth's POV. Based on Dean's departure and how its affecting Seth. Desperate sex. Cuddling. Longing. _

* * *

Their kisses had a different kind of heat tonight. Seth's touch was always rough, but tonight Dean felt like it was desperate. Seth had picked him up and pressed him against the wall, Dean's legs and arms wrapping around his well muscled body easily. Their hips grind against each other, their needy moans filled the air as Seth held Dean in his arms like he never wanted to let him go.

This was their last week together. So many emotions were bubbling on the surface, trying to break through. Seth didn't know how to handle it. How to confront what he was feeling. He had made it his mission to spent his every waking moment with Dean. Ever since Roman returned and Dean came back to his senses, then announced he was leaving, Seth knew he had to milk and cherish whatever time he had left with the man who had been his one constant in these last 7 years. They weren't boyfriends. They always struggled to find a label to define what they really were. But Seth wasn't blinded to the fact that it wasn't pure sexual urgency he felt whenever he laid his eyes on Dean.

Seth moved towards the bed and laid Dean down on it, their lips never leaving each other until they had to pull back in order to get rid of their clothes. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, Seth grabbing Dean's wrists and holding them up above his head. Seth felt his heart thumping in his chest as he latched his mouth against Dean's exposed neck, relishing in the whimper he got out of Dean as he squirmed under Seth's mouth. Seth grind his hips down against Dean's, his breath hitching when he felt how hard they both really were for each other. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Dean, and wondered for the millionth time how did he got so lucky to have Dean all open and raw for him like this. His heart felt tight suddenly, when he also realized this was all ending soon. Then all he'll have would be memories and regrets of letting something so precious slip out of his hands so easily.

There were so many thing he wanted to say, share so many secrets he didn't even share with himself. He wanted to do so many things to Dean, touch him for hours and shower his body with wet kisses until his lips ached. Seth wanted to map the length of his body and remember each taste of skin, so when Dean was gone, he would have something to hold onto.

Dean had his mouth pressed against Seth's in a fierce kiss, and his moans were getting needier and needier by every second. When he pulled back, he had that look in his eye which made Seth vibrate with lust. Then Dean was licking his lips, voice horse and rough as he breathed out, "Want you to fuck me."

Seth's eyes glazed over, his cock throbbing in need as he heard Dean's words. He watched as Dean pushed him off a little, then turned over onto his stomach. He looked back at Seth, eyes looking so blue and pretty in the dim light. He arched his back and spread his legs a little, a clear invitation for Seth to take what he desired so deeply.

It always blew Seth's mind away how he was able to resist the urge to mount Dean like an animal and simply drill him through the mattress when he offered himself up like this. Presenting himself to Seth like he was his to take. Seth let his eyes roam over Dean's back, down to that beautiful ass that Seth loved so much. He bent down to press his mouth against the small of Dean's back, his hands running by his sides until they came to rest on his hips. Seth pulled up and draped his body over Dean's, pressing a couple of wet kisses alongside Dean's shoulders, before his whispered in his ear, "Want you on your hands and knees."

Dean shuddered under his weight, then Seth moved up and let Dean get into the position he asked for. When Dean was situated on his hands and knees, his back arched beautifully and knees spread to accommodate Seth, Seth simply sat back for a moment and just savored the sight. Wanting this moment to forever be latched into his memories.

"Seth…Please." Dean's soft plea had Seth's eyes trail over to his face, watching how Dean was looking back at him with this needy look in his eye. Seth's own breathing was getting uneven, the arousal and need taking over his every sense. He bent down to press soft feathery kisses against Dean's back, then trailed his lips lower. When his tongue dipped between the crease of Dean's ass, the cry that ripped out of Dean's mouth had Seth beaming in pride. He knew he would have Dean squirming in need in matter of few minutes. He could never handle when Seth ate him out, made him fall apart on his tongue.

"Fuck.." Dean moaned out and his hips jerked when he felt Seth's tongue lapping at his entrance, kissing the small hole and making it drip with his saliva. Seth held him in place, not letting him squirm too much as he gave a couple of kitten licks to his rim. Then he pulled back and slapped at his cheek, watching how his pucker clenched with the impact. "Fuck that's so pretty.." Seth's voice sounded wrecked, and he felt his cock hardening even further at the way Dean whimpered and then arched.

"More..please..Seth.." Dean was begging, his voice hoarse and wrecked as he fisted the pillow that was under his head. His hips were rocking back towards Seth desperately, and he spread his knees further apart, trying to lure Seth. Giving him a perfect view of his beautiful drenched hole.

"Look at you…You are so desperate. Want me to fuck you on my tongue, Baby? Put my mouth there and let you ride my face? Is that what you need? Come on…Let me hear you." Seth's voice was laced with raw desire, his eyes never leaving Dean's shuddering body, his hands squeezing and groping Dean's asscheeks as he watched Dean struggle to keep his screams under control.

Dean let out a frustrated whine, pushing his hips back into Seth's hands as he breathed out, body flushing and sweat painting his skin, "I…Yes…fuck please…Please Seth don't torture me.."

Seth grinned a little at Dean's choice of words, knowing well his partner wasn't fond of teasing and Seth was always testing his patience. He spread Dean open and bent down to blew on the shuddering entrance softly, Dean moaned out beautifully, and before he could beg again, Seth buried his face between his cheeks and started eating him out for all he was worth for.

Dean was going crazy, sobbing one minute and moaning deliciously the next. He was particularly humping Seth's face, trying to get him as deep as possible. Seth didn't pull back, he instead wrapped his arms around Dean's waist from under his legs, then pulled him back as close as possible. His tongue spearing Dean's hole and opening up the tight muscle, making Dean cry out in pure ecstasy.

Dean's body shook with pleasure as Seth's tongue kept probing deeper and deeper. Dean was gasping, his cock aching so hard. "Fuck..Please.."

Seth reached down to grab Dean's dick, giving it few harsh strokes as he pulled his mouth away finally. "Fuck I love your taste. And how you squirm on my mouth. You up to give me a treat too, Baby? My cock is so fucking hard…I want you to ride me…I wanna watch you bounce on my dick…I'll fill you with my cum and make you drip."

Dean groaned out and whimpered as he listened to Seth's words, his hips thrusting into Seth's fist, his release so close he could taste it. But he knew Seth wouldn't let him cum. Not until he had Dean sat snug on his cock.

Seth sat there with his back pressed against the headboard, one hand lazily stroking his aching length as he watched Dean finger himself. It was one of the most beautiful thing ever, Dean trying to ride his own fingers, getting himself ready for Seth. His face was flushed, and the soft pants leaving his lips were like music to Seth's ear.

When Dean was ready, Seth held his cock and watched as Dean straddled him and his ass swallowed his length inch by inch. Seth's eyes took in every expression on Dean's face, every whimper that escaped his lips and every moan that sounded so wrecked and needy to Seth's ears. When Dean was fully seated with Seth's dick snug inside his ass, Seth started moving. It was not slow paced, they were both too desperate and driven near the edge of a release. Seth fucked up into Dean hard and fast, Dean took it all eagerly, easily. Soon Seth's cum was filling his ass, and then Seth was stroking his cock in harsh strokes. It didn't take long until Dean was screaming out his release, painting Seth's fist with his seeds.

Seth laid there in the bed, holding Dean against his body intimately. Dean had his head rested against his chest, his legs tangled with Seth's. His breathing was even, indicating he had fallen asleep. But Seth was wide awake. As much as he wanted to join Dean into a peaceful slumber, there were too many thoughts plunging his mind, confusing him and making him want to do things he didn't want to. It was too late, he kept telling himself that over and over again. But it didn't soothe the ache he felt in his heart. Not when his eyes fell onto Dean who pressed closer against him, snuggling into his arms more comfortably and making Seth's heart sour in agony. He was in love. Even though he couldn't admit it loud, in this moment he knew he was done running away from this reality.


End file.
